Falling for the First Time
by mellehz
Summary: ONE SHOT. Will and Elizabeth's first time 'together' hope you like :3


**Heh, so ok, I've always wanted to write about their first time, so here we go, this is another one of my 'me' stories, where I'm not out to please others, just me...hehehe anyway I do hope you like :3**

**Falling for the First Time **

Elizabeth paced the floor of her bedroom anxiously, her arms folded neatly in front of her chest. Barely eighteen, she was a vision to anyone who had a pair of eyes. Her hair was honey in colour, with streaks of light brown and gold running through her soft curls that ran down all the way below her shoulders. Her sparkling mocha orbs revealed worry and impatience, as she came to a stop by her window.

She lithely walked out to the balcony, hands gripping at the balustrade, making her knuckles go white at the tips. Her hair flapped carelessly in the slight wind that ruffled the trees and caressed her cheeks. She sighed, scanning the town unfolded before her like a picture book, her eyes settling over one particular building.

The Smithy windows shone bright with, what she presumed, the fire within. The dilapidated shack housed her beloved, and she grumbled with anger when she saw a figure walk by the window, seemingly hard at work.

"Damn you William Turner," she cursed, hers brows furrowed in his direction, "You promised."

With a huff she turned on her heel and made her way indoors, the chilly evening air cooling her bare shoulders for too much for her liking. Elizabeth sat herself down at her vanity, picking up her brush and running it carefully through her locks. Being the Governor's daughter, it was quite rare for Elizabeth to have such an opportunity to be alone and to immerse herself in thought. There was always some social to attend, or a promotion ceremony, or a wedding, or a Christening…the list could go on.

"This was supposed to be our night," she murmured at her reflection in the vanity mirror, noting how the corners curled upwards at the thought of what was to take place when Will was _supposed_ to have come over. The Governor was out visiting old friends of his, and the maids were downstairs, busying themselves with cleaning and whatnot, leaving Elizabeth alone in her room.

She looked up at the wall clock; a surprising twenty minutes had passed since she was out on the balcony. She set down her brush and stood up, satisfied that her hair was now back under control. Walking slowly to her side table, she opened the drawer and then the secret compartment, which concealed something very special to her. The medallion from all those years ago, back when she had met her Will.

It still glistened just as brightly as it did back then, and she sat down on the side of her bed, fingering it affectionately before picking it up and clasping it around her neck. The design made it look evil, and she thought herself quite a dashing pirate when she was younger. Her fascination with pirates always clouded her judgment, and on many occasion she had found herself in lots of sticky situations with just her handsome young rescuer to help get her out.

A knock on the window brought her back to reality as she gasped, pulling the medallion off her neck and shoving it back into the compartment where it belonged.

She turned and her eyes softened at the sight of her love, standing there. Stray strands of hair fell over his eyes, and the rest were tied back against the nape of his neck with a piece of cloth. His white cotton shirt was half concealed by the brown vest he wore, tucked neatly into his wide belt at the top of his trousers. She walked slowly to the window, a small smile playing on her lips, her stomach doing back flips at the sight of him.

She unlatched it and he gingerly stepped inside, closing it behind him. For a second she was speechless; she didn't think he would have come, not since she watched him and realized he must have been quite busy.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he spoke softly, "My master made clean some extra tools, which took up more time than I expected."

She didn't answer; she was drawn to his eyes. Slowly, she leaned into him, her hands wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled her nose against his throat; feeling him swallow, "I've missed you," she whispered, "So much."

Will sighed lightly and lifted her chin with his finger, to make her look at him, "I've missed you too, Liz. I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, I've been worked dry all week, but I know that's no excuse."

She shook her head, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, "It doesn't matter; you're here now, that's all that matters." She leaned forward, brushing her lips faintly against his, feeding her desperation to be kissed by him. A whole week was just too long for her liking.

Will responded with fervor and passion, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Elizabeth groaned and opened her mouth, feeling his tongue enter and caress hers, warmth consuming her. His tongue felt wonderful, quite raspy yet by all means warm and moist; absolutely divine and enticing.

After a while he gently pulled back, pursing his lips to put her taste to memory. Her own were quite swollen from the exchange, and her chin was red due to his light stubble scratching over her skin. Dazzling is what he would describe her at that moment.

She pulled him to sit down with her on her bed, still quite giddy from their dizzying kiss. "Will…" she started, struggling with her words, "Do you ever fear the future?"

He frowned and cocked his head at her, pondering her question, "Yes and no. I fear that I may wake up ten years from now and not have you there. But then again I anticipate that day when you are there, waking up with me."

Elizabeth felt tears prickle her eyes and cloud her vision, but she pushed them back and focused on what she was about to say next.

"I fear the future," she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Why is that?" he asked, his fingers curling around hers.

"I fear that we will never get to experience life together. That…that something will happen, that our relationship will be cut short," she sighed, wiping at the tears now littering her cheeks.

"Liz, do not focus on such things; we're together right now, in the present. Nothing will happen, because the lord knows we are soul mates, and made for each other. We are destined to grow old together."

Her shoulders shook with the effort of keeping her tears at bay, and she curled her arms around her body, "I do not want to take that chance, Will," she looked up at him with desperation in her eyes, "I do not want to wake up one day and regret tonight not happening."

"I am not sure I understand…"

"Don't be daft, Will. You know what I mean," she looked upon him pleadingly, her eyes scanning his chest and neck, and his facial features. "I want you, forever and ever, everyday, for the rest of my life. But if I can't get that, I at least want tonight." She edged a bit closer into the warmth he radiated, and swallowed, gathering courage.

"Because, I love you, Will."

He stared at her a little wide eyed, until he found his voice again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that I love you too. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You are my only strength, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned into him, breathing into his neck softly, "Make me yours then, Will."

He slowly lifted her chin and kissed her softly before rising up to stand in front of her, an arm outstretched. She took it and stood, walking slowly over to the door and locking it, then moving to the window and drawing the curtains. With only a candle to aid them, they walked to the foot of the bed, both of their eyes ablaze with passion and love.

Will moved to close the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, hands already working at the ties of her gown. All she could do was close her eyes and relish the soft feeling of his fingers upon her skin. After he undid all the ties, Will's hand rested gently on her shoulder, his fingers curling underneath the material of her dress and pulling it off her shoulder. He did the same to the other side, and slowly the fabric slipped from her body, the dim light shadowing her soft curves and smooth skin.

Will's breath caught in his throat as her beauty captivated him. Her eyes drifted shut and her cheeks turned red, blushing before him. He smiled and gently touched her on the side of her face, letting her know everything was alright. She slowly opened her now slightly moist eyes, her hands moving to the buttons at his shirt, cleverly unhooking them one by one. As more and more of his chest was exposed to her gaze, her desire and want for him increased, and she felt herself shivering with both excitement and nerves.

Slowly she pulled the shirt from his back and dropped it to the floor by her gown, marveling at his muscular chest, his nipples, his stomach…

Her eyes traveled lower and settled on the belt that was around his waist. She looked up at him hesitantly, and he reached for her hands, setting them on the belt buckle, urging her to continue. She unclasped it and dropped it to the floor, her heart beating hard against her ribcage.

Deciding against standing any longer, she sat on the end of the bed, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He held onto her hands and set them on his hips, and she understood immediately. Moving down, she brushed lightly over the bulge in the front of his trousers, causing him to suck in a sharp breath and close his eyes. Swallowing hard, she undid the button of his trousers and slowly let them fall to the ground, eyes widening as his arousal was exposed right before her eyes.

Will sensed her uneasiness and indicated for them to move up the bed by the pillows. She crawled and laid down gently on her side, waiting for him. Soon enough he joined her and faced her, his eyes scooping over her body before him.

His hands started at her neck and traveled downwards, exploring her in great detail. Fingers gently brushed over the taut peaks of her chest, making her close her eyes and moan softly. He swallowed, quite unsure if that was an indication for him to stop, or if she was enjoying his attentions.

When he stopped his hands and pulled away, she snapped her eyes open and questioned him silently with a frown and pout, "Don't stop," she mouthed and took his hands, settling them on her skin once again.

Elizabeth had never felt this wonderful before. His hands were callused and rough, but felt like heaven on her soft, silky skin. He moved them downwards to settle just below her belly button, stroking her softly.

After a while she lost all control and propped herself up on an elbow, one hand snaking out to run down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. She went lower and stopped just below his belly button, teasing him, and making him suck in a sharp breath.

This was enough to break all the resolve he had, and he gently pushed her onto her back, looking into her eyes as he hovered above her. She swallowed and grasped him around his waist, pulling him down onto her. Stretching out, he sighed and cupped her cheek lovingly, and she could feel his excitement pushing into her stomach and it lit a fire in her heart.

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" he asked in a hushed tone a moment later, and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"You do realize what could happen…"

She nodded, "I don't care, I love you…that's all that matters…" she craned her head forwards and gently kissed his neck, nudging her hips upwards. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his hair free of the tie constricting it, and watched as more strands fell over his eyes. Throwing the piece of cloth to the side, she waited for him anxiously.

With a small kiss he moved his hips downward then up, slowly entering her softness for the first time, marveling at how strange and exciting it felt. Elizabeth shut her eyes, her hands tightening their grip around him as she tensed up involuntary at the intrusion.

Will let them both get used to the feelings and sensations emerging from that simple joining, staying as still as possible, his breathing becoming slightly heavier. When he did move, she gasped and he stopped immediately, worry consuming him, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, and she nodded, her eyes shut tight.

He moved his hips slowly at first, resting his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, listening to her breathing grow labored. She moaned and writhed under him, now completely used to him being inside of her. Immense pleasure engulfed her as she struggled to meet his thrusts.

Will groaned deep in his throat, the heady feel of her muscles tightening around him impelled him to move even faster. His mouth opened against her shoulder, and he could feel her hands tightening around his waist. She moaned his name over and over into his shoulder, completely taken by her desires. As the peak of her pleasure overwhelmed her, she cried and arched her back fiercely.

Will moaned and tensed as he released, stars dancing before his closed eyes as he molded into her body for that split second. Both panting, they opened their eyes and stared at each other in the faint candlelight. Beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead and shoulders, and she leaned forward to kiss him, tasting the brackish flavor that was her Will.

"I love you," he whispered gently and rolled to the side, pulling Elizabeth to his chest and moving to pull the sheets up to their chins.

"That was amazing, Will," she pillowed her head against him and sighed, completely spent, and quite radiant.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the top of her head, running his fingers gently through her hair, "That was, and so were you."

Both sighed contently and drifted off into a light doze, holding each other into the night, not caring about the world, only each other.

**FIN**


End file.
